Gathering Storm
by Toralu
Summary: The clans have lived in peace for moons but as newleaf approaches seeds of darkness are growing from within and with rising tensions this time of peace could soon be over. Starclan must make a choice to save them, knowing only those who stick together can banish the gathering storm. Except that maybe the 'chosen ones' aren't as willing to cooperates as they would have hoped.
1. Prologue

Wind whispered through the leaves and swept around the hollow as darkness began to fall. In the hollow three cats were sitting around a pool. They were all staring intently into the water and as the wind gently ruffled their fur it shone with starlight. There was a slim black she-cat, her green eyes staring unblinkingly into the water as she sat, lost in thought, beside her sat a dark brown tabby, the white on his long fur reflecting the shimmering surface of the water. Crouched opposite them was a grey tom, his powerful muscles bunched as if to spring as he stared into the water with amber eyes. They turned as there was a rustle nearby and two more cat appeared out of the bushes, soon followed by a third.

The cats by the pool nodded as the three others took their places around them.

"Swallowtail," the black she-cat nodded to a pale tabby she-cat with a delicate white muzzle and paws, "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss it Nightstar," the tabby replied with a smile at her former leader.

"Did I miss anything?" said a tom with pale fur and bright amber eyes as he settled down, beside him a brown tom sat and glanced into the pool.

"No Pinestar, we waited of course," Nighstar replied.

"Thank you."

"Let's begin," the tabby tom spoke, looking around at the other cats, "we know why we are here. A great threat is coming to the clans, we have all seen it."

"We have to act now," said Nightstar, "before it is too late."

"And we are all agreed on what must be done?" asked the tabby.

The cats nodded except for the grey tom who stayed still.

"Greystar?"

The grey tom looked up, his fur ruffled slightly.

"I don't think this is the way, you know that. Why must we warn the most inexperienced members of the clan rather than the leaders?"

"The leaders are bound by their position and their duty to all the clan, the young cats are not, they will lead with their hearts," said Nightstar.

Greystar snorted.

"Their hearts? Is that what we need right now? The leaders have mores experience and strength, that is what we need! And don't young cats have a duty to their clans too?"

"What we need right now," said the tabby cat, a little more impatiently, "is to work together, this threatens all the clans. The leaders will want to keep their boundaries tighter around them, the young cats will see past that, hopefully."

"And what about the medicine cats? Why can't we tell them?"

"Yes, I was wondering that too," the brown cat beside Pinestar spoke up.

"They will want to tell their leaders Oakleaf," said Swallowtail, "I should know, that is what I would have done, wouldn't you?"

Oakleaf hesitated and then nodded. Swallowtail sighed.

"And it would worry them."

"It should worry them! They should be worried, they should all be worried!" Greystar's fur bristled and his eyes grew wide.

"No," Nightstar's gaze was firm, " Fadestar is right, worry causes panic and we do not need that right now."

The grey tom swept his bushy tail from side to side but said nothing.

"What if we tell them not to tell their leaders?" Pinestar inquired, "they could help the young cats."

"We may tell them in the future," Nightstar replied, "but for now we need to find out more, like Swallowtail says, if they get too anxious they will tell their leaders and.." she paused, "it is already creeping into the clans. It may be best if they don't know our plans for now."

Greystar bristled again.

"What are you suggesting? Fawnstar will always remain loyal!"

The other cats murmered agreement for their own clans leaders.

"Cats can be turned, we've seen it before but this will be far worse, we need to find out as much as we can, we've read the signs and we know what they mean, we must choose!" Nightstar's tone was firm and none of the cats argued, though Greystar still narrowed his eyes.

"May i go first?" Pinestar spoke, "I already know who I am going to pick."

He rose to his paws and took a step towards the pool, the water rippled slightly and an image appeared, a cat sleeping in their den.

"Him?"

Greystar narrowed his eyes slightly, "are you sure he's not a little..too confident?"

"He's loyal and brave," Pinestar's eyes flashed slightly, "and it's my choice."

The other cats had no objections and he sat back down. The next to stand was Fadestar, the water rippled again and the image of the sleeping cat was replaced by one of another cat, sitting in a darkening clearing, they were with other cats but they were slightly blurred.

"A good choice," said Nightstar, nodding, but Pinestar frowned.

"He will need a lot of courage."

"Are you saying he lacks it?"

"I am saying that his sister is more confidant."

"She is also very loyal and proud, I fear that she feel too torn in her loyalty."

Pinestar didn't look convinced but he didn't argue, the cats around the hollow nodded and Fadestar sat down again. Greystar stood up next, he rose to his paws and the image changed to a young cat sitting with his clanmates, again the other cats were slightly faded and he was the only one the focus. They had just begun to murmer their agreement however when the pool rippled and the image changed again, to a different cat.

"What is this Greystar?" Nighstar asked, looking up at him.

"Two cats?" Fadestar bristled, "you can't pick two!"

"A number was never decided," said Greystar defiantly, "and I know she is right, they both are."

"She's too young," said Pinestar.

"Much too young!" agreed Fadestar.

"Yours are young too!" Greystar retorted.

"Yes," agreed Nighstar, "but she is much, much younger, she is hardly kitted."

"She will grow," said Greystar, "I'm not changing my mind," he sat back down and glared at them.

"Fine," retorted Fadestar and he stood, the pool rippled and another cat appeared, different to his first.

"You can't do it too!" said Pinestar in annoyance.

"You were the one who said I should pick her instead!" Fastar's eyes flashed, "are you now saying that I shouldn't?"

Pinestar lashed his tail then wrapped it tightly around his paws but didn't reply, his eyes narrowed angrily. Fadestar looked around as if daring someone to argue and then sat back down again.

Nightstar glanced at them and then stood and turned her green gaze to the pool. The image changed to a young cat lying in a clearing.

"A good choice," said Fadestar.

"She has courage," said Swallowtail.

"I hope so," Nightstar smiled and sat back down.

"Are we meeting them now?" Pinestar asked.

"Let's leave it another night, to make sure," said Swallowtail and her gaze flickered towards Greystar and Fadestar.

The leaders nodded in agreement, Greystar and Fadeheart looking angrily defiant.

"We are loosing touch with them already," Swallowtail said, "I'm not sure how long it will be before we cannot reach them at all."

"Look," Nightstar reached out a paw for the water, "already it is beginning to fade."

The water had turned murky, as if suddenly full of silt. As her paw tip touched the surface the image blurred and then faded into nothing. A ripple of unease spread around the clearing. Oakleaf ruffled his fur.

"I hope we are not too late," he murmured.


	2. Chapter 1

Wolfkit woke suddenly and opened her eyes.

The nursery was dark and stuffy and the sounds of sleeping cats surrounded her. She yawned and sat up, stretching out her forepaws in front of her. She looked around and could just make out the the occupants of the other nest in the nursery, a queen curled around her single kit. Outside she could only hear a gentle wind blowing through the trees. Her sister lay beside her, breathing deepy, her tail curled over her nose and Wolfkit decided not to wake her. She quickly glanced at her mother to make sure she was still asleep and then she stood and climbed out of her nest, avoiding her mothers tail which had been wrapped around her and her sister, and padding as silently as she could across the nursery.

She stuck her head out of the entrance and felt cold wind on her face, ruffling her fur and chasing away the dry air of the nursery. The wind was losing the winter nip it had had the past months and soon newleaf would arrive. She shivered and padded slowly outside, looking around camp, the ground cold and hard under her paws. The clearing was deserted, Wolfkit glanced up and saw a faint pink glow through the top branches of the trees around the hollow; soon the dawn patrol would be up, but not before she had looked around! She scanned the clearing and saw something dark and furry across the clearing on top of the fresh-kill pile.

_Squirrel!_

Wolfkit looked around again quickly before setting off towards it, crouching low and skirting around the edge of the clearing. She was a hunter, carefully stalking her prey. A warrior stirred as she passed their den and she stopped suddenly but no cat appeared and she relaxed, creeping forwards once more and running until she was close enough to leap forwards and rake the squirrel's tail with her outstretched claws, her eyes wide with excitement. A leaf crackled under her paw and she froze. There was a sharp mew from the entrance of the camp.

"Who's there?"

Wolfkit ducked down behind the fresh-kill pile, flattening her fur and hoping it was big enough to hide her.

A young brown tabby tom with a white chest appeared at the entrance, his green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

_Owlwing!_ Wolfkit groaned and sank down further, she had forgotten about the night guard.

He opened his mouth to scent the air then turned back to guard duty, but this time he sat inside the entrance with his back to the camp, his ears angled back to catch any noise. _Mouse dung!_ Wolfkit's fur bristled nervously and she glanced at the nursery.

_Maybe_ _I_ _can_ _get_ _back_ _without_ _him_ _seeing_ _me._

She took a deep breath and raced across the clearing as quietly and as quickly as she could. Halfway there, there was the thrum of pawsteps and Owlwing leapt in front of her, blocking her way.

"Wolfkit!"

Wolfkit looked up at the young warrior and flattened her ears guiltily.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Exploring," Wolfkit mewed.

Owlwing sighed. "I suppose it was you who stepped on that leaf?"

Wolfkit nodded sheepishly and he sighed again, looking half irritated and half relived.

"Is something wrong?"

Wolfkit turned and saw a grey thick-furred tom shouldering his way out of the warriors den.

"Wolfkit?" he padded over to them, his amber eyes curious.

"Nothing's wrong Ashsky, Wolfkit was just sneaking around," Owlwing said quickly.

Wolfkit flicked her tail indignantly.

_I_ _wasn't_ _sneaking_ _around,_ _I_ _was_ _exploring!_

She looked up and saw Ashky looking down at her with a knowing look on his face and quickly stilled her tail.

"Wolfkit does your mother know you're out here?" Ashsky asked.

"It's awful early for a young kit," said Owlwing.

Wolfkit shook her head.

"No, but I'm not tired!"

"You will be," Ashsky purred, "why don't you go back to the nursery and explore later when your mother's awake?"

Wolfkit dipped her head obediently, knowing better than to disobey.

"Yes Ashsky," she turned and padded back to the nursery, her tail low.

"What's all the noise about?" Wolfkit turned at the entrance and saw a sleek black she-cat slide from the warriors den.

"Looks like you woke the whole clan," Ashky joked.

Wolfkit flattened her ears and quickly went inside. Outside she could still hear the warriors voices as she padded back to her nest.

"Just Wolfkit exploring the camp," Ashky said.

"She should at least wait until the dawn patrol has left," said Owlwing and Wolfkit swished her tail resentfully, it wasn't so long since Owlwings had been an apprentice yet he acted like deputy most of the time.

"Nightsky, can you get Foxpaw?" Wolfkit heard Ashsky mew as she snuggled against her mother's side and felt her stir sleepily against her, her tail coming round over Wolfkit's flank.

Wolfkit purred and closed her eyes, maybe she'd dream about hunting that squirrel

* * *

"Wolfkit, wake up!" Wolfkit started and opened her eyes to find a cream and brown face inches from her own. She lurched backwards and blinked in alarm as the face came into focus.

"Robinkit! What is it?"

"You've been sleeping for ages, mother said I couldn't disturb you but I want to go exploring!"

Wolfkit yawned and then sprang to her paws.

"Okay!" suddenly she realised her mother wasn't beside her, "where's Mossfur?" she asked.

"Eating with Goldensun," said Robinkit, already at the entrance and peering eagerly into the camp.

Behind her sat Wolfkit's sister, Rainkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit who blinked her blue eyes at Wolfkit as she scrambled out of her nest.

"Let's go to the elders den!" said Robinkit as they tumbled out of the entrance and into the clearing.

It was sunny and large fluffy clouds drifted across the blue sky. Cats threaded their way across the clearing, chatting and carrying prey or sitting in groups sharing a meal. The two queens were sitting next to the fresh-kill pile.

"How about we go the medicine cat den?" said Rainkit as they looked around them, "there are lots of strange herbs in there."

"What and listen to Foxfur telling us to 'mind where we put our paws' and not to eat anything?" said Robinkit unenthusiastically.

"He is grouchy Rainpaw," Wolfkit agreed, "how about we go there after?"

Rainpaw looked slightly disappointed but she nodded.

"Fine. Race you!" she said suddenly and sprang forwards.

They raced across the clearing, Wolfkit matching Robinkit's pace as they ran past the nursery and skidded to a stop at an old bramble thicket.

"I won!" Rainkit mewed.

"Well you had a head start!" Wolfkit said, her eyes narrowed playfully.

Rainkit opened her mouth to reply but a cough from the elders den made her turn round. She padded forwards into the den and Wolfkit followed behind her, feeling the warm air envelope her as she stepped inside.

"Hello kits!"

An old queen sat in her nest in front of them, her tabby fur short and slightly matted. Beside her crouched an old grey tom with a long striped tail, who nodded at them friendly.

"Hi Treeheart, hi Bumbletail!" Robinkit, Rainkit and Wolfkit sat down in front of the two elders.

"What are you up to then?" Treeheart purred.

"We're exploring," Wolfkit said, watching the elders closely as she did so. The warriors had an annoying habit of exchanging superior looks when they said this and then proceeded to tell the kits not to wander out of camp, as if they needed telling again, not after the first time. The two elders, however, just smiled encouragingly.

"Have you been to the medicine cat's den?" Treeheart asked.

Rainkit shook her head, giving Robinkit a slightly accusing glance.

Robinkit shook her head too, "we went to the entrance once but we didn't go inside, Foxfur was telling someone off," she flattened her ears.

Treeheart purred with amusement, "Oh you mustn't mind him. He was probably just telling off some young warrior for getting a thorn in his pad, he's harmless really."

Wolfkit and Robinkit exchanged a disbelieving glance but didn't argue with the old queen, he was her littermate after all.

"When I was a kit we used to take it in turns to dare each other to go into the leader's den," Bumbletail said, his eyes wide with memories, "I can't remember if we ever got in without getting caught.."

Wolfkit felt excitement ruffle her fur and she stood up.

"Let's go explore the rest of the camp, we haven't seen the warriors den in ages!"

Robinkit stood up too, "okay."

"Bye kits," Treeheart called as they scampered out of the den, "don't cause too much trouble!"

Wolfkit, Robinkit and Rainkit stopped outside the den and Robinkit turned to Wolfkit.

"We're not really going to the warriors den, are we? We went there yesterday."

"No," Wolfkit crept into the shadows at the edge of camp, "we're going to the leaders den!"

They all looked round at a tumble of rocks further along from the elders den, in the side a small cave had formed and ivy growing on the rock trailed down over the entrence, shielding it from the sun.

"We'll never get in there without being spotted," said Rainkit, looking around hopefully.

"Let's try," said Wolfkit, sliding forwards. They slunk around the edge of camp, putting on a sudden spurt and racing for the entrance when they were close enough.

Wolfkit expected to hear a voice call their names at any second but no-one called them back as they scrambled into the den and rushed through the ivy, leaving it flapping and trembling behind them. It was dark and cool inside, Wolfkit looked around her in delight at the stone walls and the ground under her paws, worn smooth by generations of paws and pacing leaders. It felt cool and soothing on her pads.

"Wow…" Rainkit looked around, her voice strangely muffled.

"Look," Wolfkit looked down at her paws and they followed her gaze.

The floor was pitted with small grooves and scratch marks from previous leaders. Wolfkit slid out her claws and scraped her claws along the marks, tracing them with her own claws and feeling a sense of awe at imagining all the cats who had ever walked there.

"I'm leader!" Wolfkit rushed up to the entrance of the den and looked out through the ivy stems at the camp, watching the warriors getting ready for patrol and feeling a tingle of excitement run through her paws.

"Not if I'm leader first!" Robinkit mewed, scrambling up beside her.

Wolfkit gave her a playful shove then turned and padded slowly back into the den.

"Wow.. it's huge! And look at his nest, that's much nicer than the nursery one!"

"The nursery one's not bad," said Robinkit beside her. She leant forwards to sniff the nest, "we have feathers."

"How come Snakestar doesn't have all the nice things in his nest?" Rainkit mewed.

"That's because a queen's comfort is more important than mine."

Wolfkit, Robinkit and Rainkit spun around, their fur bristling as a brown tabby tom entered the den, ducking his head as it brushed against the ivy.

"Snakestar!" Rainkit's mew was a squeak of surprise.

"Exploring are we?" asked Snakestar.

They nodded nervously. Wolfkit looked up at him and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach; they were going to be in so much trouble, maybe even confined to the nursery. Snakestar laughed.

"I was the same when I was your age, though I never made it into my leaders den without being caught!"

"But you did catch us," said Robinkit cautiously.

"Yes, but you got here before I could."

To Wolfkit's surprise he was smiling.

"You're not mad?" she said.

"No," Snakestar replied, "but you shouldn't make a habit of going into other people's dens without asking first."

They ducked their heads sheepishly.

"Yes Snakestar."

"Kits will be kits," he said, his amber eyes friendly, "now come on out before your mothers start to worry,"

"Yes Snakestar," they replied and hurried past him out of the den.

Wolfkit was brushing through the ivy when a cry came from outside the camp, mirrored by the cats in the clearing as two warriors staggered through the entrance, holding a third between them. Their fur was torn and their eyes were wide with shock. Wolfkit, Robinkit and Rainkit scrambled out of the den as the warriors laid the third cat in the centre of the clearing.

"Someone get Foxfur!" one of them mewed urgently, her black and white fur bristling.

"It's Nightsky, Hollytail and Lightfur!" said Robinkit in surprise.

"Lightfur's not moving," Rainkit whimpered, her ears flat against her head.

The third warrior lay still, a red wound showing vividly on his flank, parting his cream fur. Wolfkit saw the clan deputy stride quickly into the clearing and watched him calm the assembled cats and then clear a space around Lightfur.

"Kits, to the nursery," said Snakestar briskly as Mossfur and Goldensun came forwards and ushered them hurriedly towards the nursery. Snakestar bounded across the clearing and the cats parted to let him through.

"Hawkfur!" he called and the deputy turned to meet him.

Wolfkit kept her eyes on Lightfur as they crossed the clearing and she felt a flicker of hope when his tail twitched slightly, then she saw his leg was twisted under him at an angle and her heart plummeted.

"We were ambushed!" Nightsky said, her green eyes glinting with rage, "near the Duskclan border!" there was a wound on her forehead and blood ran down her muzzle.

"We were completely outnumbered; it was a completely unjust attack!" Hollytail spat, "we weren't even trespassing!"

"Wolfkit, inside," Mossfur said firmly and nudged her into the den, following her in and moving sideways to block the clearing from view.

Wolfkit went to her nest and lay down, exchanging glances with Rainkit and Robinkit across the nursery, watching their eyes flit to the entrance, wide with anxiety as they listened to the voices in the clearing. Their mothers lay down in their nests and gave them a look which clearly said that now was not the time for discussion.

Wolfkit sighed and laid her head on her paws, the excitement of the day, the thrill of standing in the leaders den, had vanished like clouds covering a sun. Now her chest pricked with worry as she listened to Foxfur's voice in the clearing, telling the warriors to move aside so he could look at his patient. Why had the patrol been attacked? She didn't think they were quarrelling with Duskclan; there had been no trouble like this that she could remember.

Eventually the noise in the clearing died and she fell into a restless sleep, dreaming confused dreams of strange cats in the leaders den, a long drawn out yowl and the clearing vanishing into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**I've added two new characters here, Duskkit is Robinkit's brother and I've renamed Rosepetal to Goldensun. I'll change the last chapter so that Duskkit was sleeping. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Wolfkit and Robinkit sat at the nursery entrance and looked out at the clearing. A drizzle was falling, chilling the air and forming pools on the ground that reflected the grey sky. It was a few days after the attack on the patrol and the atmosphere in the camp had changed, patrols left more frequently and the warriors talked in whispers whenever the kits walked by.

Rainkit wasn't with them, she was in the medicine cat den.

"Where's Rainpaw?" asked Robinkit.

"She's in the medicine cat den, remember? Helping with Lightfur," Rosepetal said from her nest behind them.

"How come she gets to go in there?" Robinkit said, "we want to help too!"

"Foxfur wouldn't want too many kits crowing around him while he works," Goldensun replied. The two queens were curled up behind the kits in their nests. Duskkit s curled up, tucked under his mothers tail, his muzzle on his paws and his fur ruffled against the cold.

Robinkit muttered something and looked away. Wolfkit fluffed up her fur against the cold and looked back into the clearing. She saw a small figure come out of the medicine cat den and dash towards them through the rain.

"Here she comes!" said said, "we can ask her about Lightfur."

Rainkit ran inside and shook herself, fluffing up her fur and splattering them.

"Ew!" Robinkit and Wolfkit reared back from the freezing droplets.

"Keep the wet to yourself!" Robinkit said, her ears flattened.

Rainkit narrowed her eyes teasingly, "afraid of a little water?"

"No!" Robinkit leaped forwards and rolled her over, growling playfully and putting her paws on Rainkit's chest, "got you!"

"So how's Lightfur?" Wolfkit asked, ignoring the squabble.

Rainkit shook Robinkit off and stood up.

"He's okay but his leg is pretty bad, Foxfur thinks he might always walk with a limp."

"Oh no!" said Mossball, "he's a young warrior too."

Goldensun nodded in agreement, her eyes troubled. Lightfur's warrior ceremony had only been a few moons before.

"Foxfur thinks that he'll still be able to be a warrior though," Rainkit added quickly.

Robinkit leaned forwards and sniffed her paws, her nose screwed up.

"What's that?" she asked.

Rainkit lifted a paw and sniffed it then smiled.

"Oh, that's a comfrey poltice for his leg and some burdock," she licked her paws to clean them.

Wolfkit and Robinkit exchanged a look.

"What's burdock?" asked Robinkit.

"It's a plant," Rainkit replied, "It helps with infection."

"How do you know that?"

"Foxfur told me, he says I have a good memory for herbs," Rainkit purred.

Robinkit opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by two young cats that had appeared at the entrance of the den and poked their heads inside. They each held fresh-kill and padded into the nursery, laying it on the floor. They had obviously just been hunting, a strong smell of damp leaves and heavy forest-scent came off them and their fur was slicked down with rain.

"Fresh-kill for you," one mewed, a tom with dark brown tabby fur and wide amber eyes.

"Sparrowpaw, Shellpaw!" Robinkit, Duskkit, Wolfkit and Rainkit rushed up to them eagerly.

"Hey slow down kits!" said Sparrowpaw, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws.

"Don't call us kits," said Robinkit irritatedly, "We're only a moon younger than you!"

"You'll have to excuse him, he's grown a big head," purred Shellpaw, her white fur was beautifully patterned with black and brown spots.

Sparrowpaw cast her an annoyed look.

"He's acting like a senior warrior already," she continued as Mossfur and Goldensun thanked them for the fresh-kill.

"How about we go into the clearing and we can show you some hunting moves?" Sparrowpaw asked, ignoring his den-mate.

Wolfkit, Duskkit Robinkit and Rainkit turned and looked at their mothers pleadingly.

"Please?" the begged, widening their eyes.

"Well," Mossfur glanced at Goldensun and then smiled, "okay, I think it's stopped raining, just don't stay out there too long or you'll catch a chill!"

Her last few words were lost as the four kits turned and pelted into the clearing before she had even finished.

Shellpaw and Sparrowpaw led them out to the centre of the clearing where a patrol was getting ready to leave. It had stopped raining but the ground was still wet and cold. Wolfkit saw Redeye padding up to them, his fur was glistening with drops and he shook himself vigorously as he approached.

"You look funny," she purred.

Her father smiled widely.

"Wolfkit!" he flicked a drop off his ear and looked up at the sky, "at least it's stopped now, and I hope it stays that way!" he flicked his tail and Wolfkit pounced.

"Ouch! I'd hate to be that mouse," he eased his tail out of her claws and smiled warmly, "I'll bring you and Rainkit something back from patrol," he promised and padded away to the entrance tunnel.

Wolfkit watched him go and then turned back to the others. Robinkit and Rainkit were in a hunters crouch, Wolfkit crouched and crept forwards until she was next to them. She tried to copy the apprentices position exactly.

"Keep your tail down Robinkit," said Sparrowpaw.

Robinkit slapped her tail to the ground and Rainkit giggled. Then it started waving back and forth as a dry leaf blew past them, bouncing across the clearing. She suddenly raced forwards and leapt onto it.

"I got it!"

Wolfkit launched herself forwards and landed on Robinkit's back. The leaf crunched as she grabbed it and leaped off again, racing away, her paws splashing in puddles of cold water.

"Hey!" Robinkit yowled and gave chase.

Wolfkit glanced behind her and saw that Rainkit was hot on Robinkit's heels; she put on a spurt but suddenly crashed into a mound of fur as Shellpaw leapt in front of her. The apprentice grabbed the leaf and sprang over the top of Wolfkit's head; Robinkit and Rainkit changed direction and hared after her instead.

Wolfkit leapt to her paws and was about to give chase when she heard a scuffle of paw steps behind her. She glanced round, expecting to see Sparrowpaw but there was no-one there. She frowned, they had been quiet but she was sure she had heard them. She glanced at the elders den nearby but no one emerged. Wolfkit shrugged it off, she must have imagined it. She heard a yowl and looked round to see Rainkit standing triumphantly over Robinkit, the battered leaf in her mouth and Duskkit Sparrowpaw and Shellpaw circling nearby.

Not for long! Wolfkit thought and leapt across the clearing to join them.

* * *

A day passed and Wolfkit stood at the edge of the clearing with her fur bristling in excitement, watching the cats come out of the dens and swarm around the clearing as Snakestar called a meeting from the rockpile. She saw Lightfur peering out from the medicine cat den, looking tired but determined not to miss this meeting despite his injury. Her mother bent to lick her fur straight again and she wriggled out of the way but Mossfur caught her and gently pulled her back. Beside her Robinkit, Duskkit and Rainkit sat too, looking just as excited as she felt, though for some reason she caught Mossfur looking at Rainkit with a slightly doubtful expression. The cats gathered around the clearing and Wolfkit saw Snakestar look towards them. Her stomach dipped as he called them up.

"Wolfkit, Robinkit, Duskkit, Rainkit, please step forwards!"

On trembling paws, Wolfkit padded across the clearing with, feeling the eyes of the clan watching them as they padded up. She glanced round and saw Bumbletail and Treeheart smiling at her encouragingly and felt slightly braver.

"Robinkit!"

Snakestar called her name and Robinkit stepped out from the little group, her tail straight up.

"Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Whitedrift."

Robinpaw looked around as the young warrior padded forwards, his head high and a look of mild surprise on his face.

"Whitedrift, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sharpclaw and you have shown yourself to be loyal and hardworking, I expect you to pass on all you know to Robinpaw."

Whitedrift nodded and bent his head to touch noses with Robinpaw who stretched up to meet him then he led her to the side of the clearing.

"Duskkit!"

Duskkit padded forwards, his amber eyes round with surprise.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be knows Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkfur."

Tere was a murmur around the clearing as the deputy strode forwards. Duskpaw turned to face him with wide eyes and Hawkfur smiled slightly as he looked down t the apprentice.

"Hawkfur you are strong and loyal, I expect you to pass on all you ow to tis apprentice."

Hawkfur nodded and bent down to touch noses with his apprentice then he led him off to the side of the clearing, Dustpaw looking surprised but very pleased at his new mentor..

"Wolfkit!"

Wolfkit felt another pang of nerves but she stepped forwards with her head high as she looked up at Snakestar.

This is it!

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Nightsky."

Wolfpaw saw Nightsky stand and pad towards her, her black fur shining in the sun.

"Nightsky, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sharpclaw and you have shown yourself to be quick-thinking and brave, I expect you to pass on all you know to Wolfpaw."

Nightsky bent her head and as Wolfpaw touched noses with her she saw that she was smiling, her green eyes warm and the nerves in her stomach loosened. Nightsky led her to the edge of the clearing to sit by Robinpaw and she padded over on shaky legs and sat down, fighting back a loud purr. She glanced back at the nursery and saw Mossfur looking at her proudly, Red-eye beside her.

"Rainkit!"

Wolfpaw looked back to her friend and saw that she was looking uncertainty her paws, but as Snakestar called her name she padded obediently forwards and looked up at him.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name-"

"Stop!"

Gasps came from around the clearing followed by mutters and cats looked around in shock as Foxfur pushed through the crowd and padded forwards.

"What's he doing?" Whitedrift muttered to Nightsky.

"Foxfur?" Snakestar asked curiously, Wolfpaw expected him to be angry but his pelt was flat.

Foxfur stopped beside Rainkit, who was looking slightly self-conscious and looked up at Snakestar.

"You cannot make Rainkit an apprentice," he said.

There was more muttering around the clearing at this. Wolfkit glanced back at the nursery and saw to her surprise that Mossfur was smiling again.

"Why not?" Snakestar asked, frowning.

"Because I want to ask her to become an apprentice of my own."

Rainkit looked round at him, her eyes widening.

"Really?"

Foxfur nodded.

"Has Starclan given you a sign?" a cat called out.

Foxfur turned to face the crowd, his amber eyes narrowed.

"I can make my own choices when choosing an apprentice," he snapped. "I will of course ask Starclan's approval at the half-moon and if they disagree they can tell me then!"

The cats around the clearing nodded, satisfied and the cat who had spoken flattened their ears slightly.

Snakestar looked down at Rainkit.

"Rainkit? Do you want to become his apprentice?"

Rainkit's eyes shone.

"Yes."

Foxfur looked at her in amusement.

"You thought I wasn't going to ask, didn't you?"

Rainkit flattened her ears sheepishly.

Foxfur turned to address the clan.

"Cats of Wildclan, it is time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown talent and enthusiasm. Your next medicine cat will be Rainpaw."

Snakestar spoke again, "Rainpaw, do you accept the part of apprentice to Foxfur?"

Rainpaw nodded, "I do."

"Then at the half-moon you must travel to the Mooncave to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats. The good of all Wildclan will go with you,"

Rainpaw touched noses with Foxfur and the clan began to cheer.

"Robinpaw, Wolfpaw Rainpaw!"

Snakestar leaped down from the rock and the meeting ended, cats gathered together in groups talking excitedly and padded over to congratulate the new apprentices. Rainpaw trotted over to them, her eyes shining. Wolfpaw and Robinpaw purred loudly.

"Well done!"

"Thanks!" Rainpaw smiled happily, "I wanted this for ages but..I didn't want to ask in case Foxfur said no."

Foxfur stood behind her and shook his head, "you were an obvious choice,"

Wolfpaw looked up and saw Mossfur padding up to her, her mother rubbed her muzzle and then Rainpaw's, purring loudly.

"I'm so proud of you,"

"As am I."

Wolfpaw turned and saw Redeye standing behind her, his eyes shining proudly.

She felt a great burst of excitement and turned to Nightsky.

"When can we start training? Can we start now? I want to see the forest!"

Nighsky purred and exchanged a glance with Whitedrift and Hawkfur, "well? We could take them to the tall oak."

Hawkfur nodded, "good idea."

"Yes!" Robinpaw and Wolfpaw cried then Wolfpaw glanced at Rainpaw. She was looking wistfully at the camp entrance.

"I think Rainpaw will come too if you don't mind," Foxfur mewed.

Rainpaw looked up in excitement.

"Medicine cats have to know the territory too, you know," he mewed," I'll stay here with Lightfur and we can look for herbs later."

He nodded to Nightsky, Sharpclaw and Whitedrift and padded away to his den.

"He doesn't seem very excited," said Robinpaw, "are you sure you want to be his apprentice?"

"He's not the excited type," purred Nightsky while Rainpaw gave Robinpaw an annoyed look.

They left the camp together, the apprentices racing each other up the slope and out of the entrance tunnel for the first time. As she pushed through the leafy branches Wolfpaw saw the forest open out in front of her. Grass growing up to her chest was worn down in a track that stretched a little way away then branched out as cats took different paths into the forest. The tall trees towered above her head, patterns formed in the rough bark and the branches reached out far above her head so that the sky shone through in blue patches, the light streaming down and dappling the ground at her paws. Immediately her ears swivelled to catch the sounds, the rustle of the wind through the leaves and the swish of the grasses as they padded through. Something rustled near her and she crouched then leapt, her paws thudding down on empty earth as the mouse darted away into the undergrowth. Nightsky laughed.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time to learn."

The warriors walked behind as the apprentices dashed out ahead, their tails waving in excitement as they explored, weaving through ferns and scrambling over a rotting log, part of which split open revealing a wriggling white mass that made them step back sharply in surprise. Wolfpaw chased Rainpaw up a rise and when they reached the top she slid out her claws and scraped them through the soft earth, taking in a deep breath of forest-scented air. She felt a thrill of excitement run through her, this was it, she was an apprentice of Wildclan at last!

* * *

**Not a lot happened action wise here but it was important nonetheless! Please review! :)**


End file.
